Jayden Hebberd
Jayden Hebberd is a regular character in JamesonOTP's ongoing fan fiction, Glee: The Next Generation. He made his first appearance and joined New Directions in the second episode of Season 5, Jaxon's Biggest Fan. Jayden has been described as the new Jaxon and James, and will cause issues with James over how he idolizes and aspires to be like Jaxon. He was created by wiki member Purple-Glee-Project and is portrayed by actor and singer Luke Benward Biography Before Glee: The Next Generation Jayden was born in Paris, to a French mother and an English father, but when he was 8 his family moved to America, they chose Lima because they felt that their sons would grow up to be down-to-earth. He always felt different from the guys and very rarely fit in with them, he was severely bullied at school for being one of the girls and French, luckily Jayden had an older brother to look out for him. In Jayden's first year at McKinley he grew to idolize New Directions star Jaxon Pierce in his last year at McKinley. Wanting to be like Jaxon has Jayden decided to join New Directions. On stage, this shy and insecure boy turns into a performing dynamo. Jayden is also gay and has just came out of the closet, something he is struggling with. Jayden strikes up a sort of mentor-type relationship with James, but James soon grows jealous of Jayden's hero worship of Jaxon. Season 5 Jayden makes his first appearance in Jaxon's Biggest Fan, where he is first introduced auditioning for glee club by singing I Don't Believe You, after which he was asked why he decided to join, he states that Jaxon inspired him to join, stating that Jaxon's his "idol" and he's "Jaxon's Biggest Fan", which makes James instantly concerned about him because he seems "obsessed" with Jaxon. The next morning, James confronts Jayden, saying that Jaxon is off-limits. Jayden says he knows that Jaxon belongs to him, but hasn't he ever heard of a thing called hero worship? James nods, saying Jaxon used to be his hero, too. Jayden assures James that he has nothing to worry about because he wouldn't try and steal Jaxon and Jaxon is also four hundred and seventy miles away, anyway. James looks a bit unnerved that Jayden knows the distance, ending the conversation. As James walks away, Jayden looks sad. He is next seem being introduced as one of the new members of New Directions, along with Etta Amato and Kimberly Williams, by James. He is last seen singing a solo line in We Got The Beat at the assembly. In Handicapable he was briefly seen after Ryder's audition when he welcomes Ryder to McKinley, but it is assumed he was present at all the glee club meetings shown in the episode. In Femme Fatales 2.0 he was briefly seen talking with the other boys before the performance of What a Girl Wants ''which he has a solo line in. He is seen during The Femme Fatales 2.0's performance of ''Run the World (Girls) claiming the New Directions need Jaxon. He is last seen performing background vocals in Waiting For Tonight and Song For the Lonely. It is assumed he was present during all glee club meetings in the episode. In Boys vs. Girls he is first seen stating that males are the superior sex, he instantly comes under fire from Etta stating he's being sexist. He is briefly mentioned by Ryder after Bella makes sexist comments the next day, he is seen briefly after Bella's performance agreeing with Joshua when he states the boys have "got this", a few minutes later he is seen saying to Kimberly that leather jackets are sexy, to which she agrees. He's next seen being skeptical before the girls performance of Say You'll Be There he is also seen afterwards agreeing with Ryder that the performance wasn't as good as Holly and Kurt thought. He is seen performing in Tearin' Up My Heart with the other New Direction Boys, during which Adam, Joshua, Teddy and himself are hoisted into the air. He is last seen stating that because the girls won the last round the competition ends in a tie and being pulled in for a group hug along with the other New Directions and The Femme Fatales 2.0. In Glee! The Genetic Opera he is first seen volunteering to help with the school carnival along with Ryder, Joshua, Natalia and Teddy. He is next seen getting upset with the other New Directions when they announce their performance of Repo! will be on the same night as the carnival. He is next seen at the beginning of Act II with Ryder, Joshua, Natalia and Teddy discussing how the musical is gonna kill the carnival, he also states that there's two teams in New Directions and only a few lucky newbies are on the same one as the upper classmen. He is later seen working the slushie machine at the carnival, where Beckii approaches him in an attempt to seduce him, during which she backs ihim into a corner and begins to kiss him, as he desperately tried to escape he decided to slushie her so she'd leave, he begins to play along before throwing a slushie in Beckii's face, after Joshua announces if students pay three dollars they get to slushie Beckii he is seen handing out slushies along with Natalia, later Jayden states that the concession stand has made over three hundred dollars. He is last seen as Beckii storms up to him and the others stating that they got her pretty good, after she dunks Ryder he holds Ryder back stating she's not worth it. In The Power of Goodbye Jayden is first seen rushing up to Jaxon in the hallways asking for an autograph, to which James pushed him away, sending him off. He is seen briefly before the boys number supporting Reece, after which he is seen performing back up vocals and a solo line in Who's That Girl. He was last seen performing background vocals in The Power of Goodbye. It is assumed he was present for all glee club meetings shown in the episode. In Giving Thanks Jayden is first seen voting for Tess to join the New Directions. He is later seen at Jaxon's Thanksgiving party raising a toast to New Directions stating he would still be a loner and a tragic poster child for It Get's Better, he is hugged by Kimberly as he begins to sing Thank You after he sings the first verse he is cut off by Evan who starts to rap Stan by Eminem, when Evan realizes his mistake Jayden continues the song. He is last seen after the argument in the hallway fangirling over the fact he's in Jaxon's house, when Jonathan Pierce opens his bedroom door to see what the commotion is, their eyes met, Jayden smiles and greets Jonathan who does the same, before Jayden returns to the table with the group for dessert. In Wish You Were Here he is first seen with Eric Layne, Timmy Summers and Jonathan watching Natalia play soccer and explaining how he thinks it works claiming not to know much about sports, after which he is asked to go to the mall with the rest of Natalia's friends, he agrees Liam Clarke asks him how he's friends with Natalia when he's a sophomore he explains that they're close friends from Glee Club and thaks Natalia for the invite. He is seen at the mall defending Jonathan from Alana De Luca, Jonathan thanks him and Natalia says he's "fifteen shades of awesome" and is invited to Natalia's sleepover/birthday party. He is next seen going with Jonathan to the skate park so Jonathan can break in his brand new skateboard, Jonathan gets Jayden to hold his water bottle and shirt for him whilst he skates Jayden starts to think about how Alana shot Jonathan down and how much wants to know how it feels to be liked by Jonathan, while Jonathan skates and performs tricks purposely showing off for Jayden, Jayden performs Sk8er Boi. He is next seen at Natalia's sleepover performing backup vocals in Hello Kitty with the rest of Natalia's gang. The last time Jayden is seen is when he provides backup vocals in Smile with the New Directions. In The House Party Jayden is first seen being invited to Natalia's New Year Eve party with the rest of their friends and asking if there's gonna be alcohol there. He is next seen at the party in Natalia's bedroom getting changed for their performance, afterwhich he's seen perfrom all of Iggy Azalea's parts in Problem as soon as the song finished he was seen going to leave Natalia's party and go to the New Directions one he defends himself when Natalia, Ben and Liam all are shocked at the choice, he describes what he thinks the party wll be like and interrupts after Natalia says what she really thinks is happening, Jayden scoffs at Natalia's idea that someone's gonna die and eventually the group end up going. He arrives with the group just as Aleksander dives in to save Dexter he watches as New Directions argue over the party continuing or not and when Bella announces Reece has been in an accident. He is last seen sitting in Bella's living room silent with the New Directions and Natalia's friends, when Aleksander and Joshua kiss Jayden musters up his courage and kisses Jonathan, he then performs with New Directions and Natalia's frineds in Take A Picture. Personality Jayden is very shy when it comes to socialising but so confident when performing. He's quiet and secretive but once you get to know him he's supportive, kind and flirty, he also loves to joke around. But like everyone else has his dark side, he can be very sarcastic, snide and not care for anyone's feelings, this is only mainly when he's ignored or feels like he's "part of the furniture". Appearance Jayden has short dark brown hair with a fringe with he usually styles to be out of his face, he has blue eyes, which he deems to be his best feature. He stands at about 5'10" and has an athletic build. As for clothing he usually wears what he deems cool but usually stays away from clothes that will make him seem even more effeminate. Relationships Beckii Castor In Glee! The Genetic Opera, Beckii decided she would try and seduce Jayden as a way to get back at Ryder. She came onto him, kissing his neck while he struggled to get away from her. He eventually played along before throwing a slushie right in her face. Songs Season 5 Solos #'I Don't Believe You' (Jaxon's Biggest Fan) #'Thank You' (Giving Thanks) #'Sk8er Boi '(Wish You Were Here) Solos In a Group Number #'We Got The Beat' (Adam, Ana, Bella, Davies, Dexter, Etta, James, Kevin, Kimberly, Reece and Taylor) (Jaxon's Biggest Fan) #'What a Girl Wants' (Adam, Dexter, James, Joshua, Kevin, Reece, Ryder and Teddy) (Femme Fatales 2.0) #'Tearin' Up My Heart' (Adam, Joshua and Teddy) (Boys vs. Girls) #'Who's That Girl' (Adam, Dexter, James, Jaxon, Joshua, Kevin, Reece, Ryder and Teddy) (The Power of Goodbye) #'Problem' (Ben and Charity) (The House Party) #'Take A Picture' (Aleksander, Bella, Ben, Charity, Davies, Dexter, Jonathan, Joshua, Julie, Liam, Kimberly, Natalia, Tess and Timmy) (The House Party) Trivia *Originally Jayden was auditioned as and played by Asher Monroe, until Purple-Glee-Project decided Asher didn't portray how sweet and innocent looking Jayden was planned to be, so the part was recast and Luke Benward was chosen to play him. *So far he is one of two "Newbies" to be refferenced to in the title of an episode (Jaxon's Biggest Fan). The other being Dexter Iver. (Handicapable) Gallery Jayden4.jpg Jayden5.jpg Jayden6.jpg Jayden7.jpg JaydenS5Promo.jpg|Jayden's Season Five Promotional Pic JaydenJBF.jpg|Jaxon Biggest's Fan Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:William McKinley High School Students